Our specific aim is to examine the effects of drugs, immune sera (polyclonal and monoclonal) and effector cells upon those processes of immature schistosomes which (1) regulate the parasite's tegumental membrane potential, (2) which are responsible for regulating its motor activity and (3) which regulate the degradation of labeled glucose. Our short term objective is to provide basic data on the major physiological and biochemical events that occur during the development of the schistosome and to use this basic data to help in the analysis of the action of antischistosomal drugs, metabolic inhibitors, lectins, neurotransmitters and surface active agents upon the developing parasite. In addition, we hope to take advantage of the schistosomule's unique responsiveness to immune sera and certain immune effector cells by studying the action of these components on mechanisms which regulate important tegumental and motor functions of the parasite. These studies will be accomplished through electrophysiological, biophysical and biochemical methods that have been developed and published as a result of work in our lab on the adult schistosome. Our long-term objective is to gain a better understanding of the physiology, biochemistry and immunobiology of the developing parasite and to use this information in the design of drugs or vaccines against the larval forms of this parasite.